


Winter

by sear



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, asoiaf drabble from before it was famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sear/pseuds/sear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> The fic doesn't mention any names, but when I wrote it I was thinking about this weird mixture of George R R Martin's brilliant Jon Snow and Bleach's Ichigo in Hueco Mundo. 
> 
> Also, this fic is old. The date will say '07, but by then I'd had it sitting around in a notebook for a while, yeah, we'll go with 'for a while'.
> 
> (repost from my LJ)

Winter is stark. Everything is sharper, brighter. Nights are longer, the air is crisper and the high-skied, sunny days posses a searing brilliance.

If one was to fight in winter the terrible cold would dull one’s senses. The snow underfoot would be treacherous, it would give and slide and entrap. If one was to die in winter that death would be more than in summer. The pain would become agony; the fresh blood would steam and stain the snow. One would grow so very still in the red ruin of one’s grave. Then winter winds and winter snow would sweep away the tracks and seal one’s grave. Under that cold blanket one would fade; one would forget. When spring comes to uncover the husk of one’s body one would be truly dead.


End file.
